


relish

by yeosangly



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad, Short Chapters, Short Story, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangly/pseuds/yeosangly
Summary: though minhohad kissedjisungmillions of times,a handful of themwould bestuckin his mindforever.short chapters w/ weekly updateslowercase intended





	1. cherries

the first time minho had felt jisung's lips against his own had been after a party night full of longing stares, quiet whispers and subtle touches. at the end, they had found themselves alone at the balcony, the air filled with years and years of hidden feelings and unspoken words. minho had looked in his best friend's eyes, admiring how  _brightly_   they were shining in the dark. he had felt jisung gently pull him closer, locking their lips together slowly, carefully, as if the younger had been afraid that minho would jerk away - but he hadn't.

the kiss - loving, passionate - had tasted like cherries, all because of that lip gloss jisung wore every day in an attempt to soothe his chapped lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back with my minsung content
> 
> hopefully this story will turn out fine,,


	2. cotton candy

the next time their lips had been tangled together that would stay in minho's mind forever had been at their local park one sunday afternoon. ready with their homework, the two had decided to escape from their houses and enjoy each other's company. they had been dating for a few months now, but never dared to show any kind of skinship when they were in public. this time, though, it had been different. they had gotten cotton candy - jisung's favorite - and they had been walking next to each other, talking quietly and stealing glances at each other every now and then. once the candy had been eaten, minho had felt jisung's fingers anxiously searching for his own. his heart had been beating fast, afraid of what could happen if his parents saw them now. but as he had looked into jisung's eyes, he was surprised to acknowledge that he didn't care. as long as he had jisung, it would all be _fine._

the kiss had tasted like the cotton candy they'd had just mere minutes ago. minho had ran his slender fingers through jisung's soft brown locks as he felt his boyfriend gently place his palms on his waist, bringing minho closer. blush had spread across the older's face at the sight of people watching them, but he didn't care. he had jisung, and that's all that mattered back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this makes me soft theyre so uwu in this story
> 
> everything they do is softsoftsoft
> 
> also support pentagon's comeback!


	3. champagne

the next time they locked lips, it had been on jisung's birthday. the boy had spent it at minho's with his boyfriend and the older's parents since his own were out of town. jisung didn't mind though. he actually loved minho's family, and enjoyed spending time with them. his birthday had been amazing, with only one thing missing - he hadn't been able to kiss and hold minho's hand, since the two hadn't been out to anyone yet - especially their parents. but just as he had finished his glass of champagne and had blown the candles on his birthday cake, minho had startled jisung by bringing their faces close and lacing their lips.

the kiss had tasted like champagne and chocolate cake, making them rather giggly and embarrassed after minho's parents had congratulated the two's relationship. jisung had never been so happy. having his boyfriend and the support of minho's parents had been the best birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday jisungie!! i love you so much!!
> 
> i wrote a long ass message for him but i won't put it here lmao,, it's in my personal book on wattpad along with a drawing of him i tried to do uwu
> 
> this chap is kinda meh but i wanted to post something on ji's bday <3


	4. pancake

the following time minho had his lips against jisung's had been when the latter had been kicked out of his home. jisung had been 17 - still living with his parents. it had been nearly a year and a half since the two boys had started dating, and the younger had wanted to finally share it with his relatives. as he had told minho later, jisung's family was having dinner that day when the boy had grabbed their attention just after they'd finished their dessert - some pancakes. he had told them that he's gay, and that he's in a relationship. though, he hadn't mentioned minho's name. he couldn't have risked it. and he had been right not to - his mother had simply stared at him, pointing to the door with teary eyes. his dad had just told him to _get the fuck out already,_ to which jisung obliged. sobbing, he had called minho, explaining what had happened, and the older had been in front of jisung's home in minutes, anger filling his whole being. once the younger had walked out of the house - his parents watching him go - minho had grabbed jisung's biceps, bringing him closer and surprising the younger by smashing their lips together. minho had looked directly into the eyes of jisung's parents while the two of them were basically making out, showing them that jisung would not give a single fuck about them anymore.

 

the kiss had tasted sweet - perhaps because of the pancake jisung had eaten. or the fact that minho had helped the younger to stand up against his parents, taking his revenge against them by kissing the boy he had been in love with right in front of their eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will have implied smut,, but it's soft. like,,,, really soft


	5. cookie

the following time their lips danced together would never leave minho's mind. it had been late at night, under the silly white covers. they had let themselves explore each other's bodies for the first time. the room had been filled with jisung's anxious words that made minho feel all warm inside. he had kept squeezing jisung's hand, assuring him that _it's okay, sungie, it doesn't hurt, keep going_   as jisung's naked, stunning body had been pressed against minho's, moving slowly - still too afraid he'd cause pain to the older. they were all over each other - hands slowly running across soft skin, fingers tangling into sweaty, dark locks. the moon's dull shine through the window making the moment sensual, romantic, as they locked their eyes, full of love. their lips soon had found each other again, sloppily moving together, quiet moans filling the hot, summer air.

the kiss had tasted like them - like minho, like jisung. like homemade cookies, like a cup of coffee in the morning, like a lazy evening in front of the tv. like  _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually kiiind of like this chapter and wow that's a first
> 
> also yes jisung tops yeet


	6. sugar

the next one had been when they had come out to their friends. it hadn't been by choice, though, minho remembered. they had been out with them at some bar, too drunk to think straight. minho had craved something sweet, so his boyfriend, jisung, had ordered him a cake. the older boy had eaten it, not realizing that he had some of the icing on his lips. their friends, who did not know that the two boys had been dating, were sitting right next to them, but jisung had been  _way_ too wasted to care. he had grabbed the collar of minho's shirt, yanking him closer, and had licked the icing off the older's lips. jisung had bitten his lips as he had pulled himself away. and minho, deaf to his friend's gasps, had sloppily wrapped his hands around jisung's neck, bringing him closer again and kissing him hungrily.

the kiss had tasted like sugar, like cake, like alcohol, leaving them even drunker than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate everything i draw and write but oh well


	7. ice cream

the following time when they had kissed that would stay in minho's mind forever had been when jisung proposed. they had been on a walk along the beach, watching the sunset with ice creams in their hands. minho had been laughing at something when he had noticed that jisung had stopped. the older had turned around, gasping, his ice cream falling to the ground at the sight of his kneeling boyfriend. jisung had been holding a small, velvet box in his hands, and stuttering slightly, he had asked minho the  _question_. minho had not answered with words, though, too emotional to speak up. instead, he had let his body speak for him.

the kiss had tasted like ice cream, like freedom, like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this thing hit 1k reads on wattpad sooo im posting the chapter a day earlier uwu


	8. lollipop

the next time minho felt jisung's pink lips against his own had been around a month after the proposal. minho had been scrolling through his phone, an apple flavored lollipop in his mouth, when jisung had tied his eyes, telling him that he had a surprise. the two of them had gotten in their car - minho clinging on jisung's arm - and had driven off to god knows where. soon enough, though, they had stopped and minho had waited for his fiance to open the car's door and lead the way for him. jisung had been giggling the whole time, eagerly trying to get minho to go faster which earned him a small slap on the shoulder. finally, after what seemed like ages, jisung had taken off the bandana that he had tied around the older's eyes, which led to an excited gasp - they were surrounded by  _puppies_. black, white, golden, purebred, mutts - everything you thought of. minho had shakily asked if they were going to adopt one, a bright grin spreading across his face as jisung had nodded, his fluffy blonde hair bouncing from the action. the older was left to choose the puppy on his own, his boyfriend watching him with a warm smile. it had taken a long time for minho to pick just one puppy, but he finally settled on a cute brown mutt - the dog had a few white spots across its body, making it extremely adorable. minho, who had still been grinning, had thrown himself in jisung's arms, thanking him again and again as he had brought their faces closer.

the kiss had tasted like minho's apple lollipop that he had taken out of his mouth just for the sake to lace their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they got a doggy ayee
> 
> tbh this chap is all over the place but oh well
> 
> who's ready for "i am you" because im not!!


	9. mint

the following time they locked their lips - this time in front of minho's family and their friends - had been at their wedding. jisung had been looking at his beautiful fiance, letting his adorable smile spread across his face, his chubby cheeks coming in focus. minho had been making his way towards the male he was in love with, his father walking proudly next to him. he had joined jisung on the aisle, taking his hands and lacing their fingers together, staring lovingly into the younger's eyes. they had said their "i do"'s, heartbeats so loud that they had been afraid everyone would have heard them. but they didn't care. they were hopelessly in love, and right at that moment, all they had cared about had been themselves. the priest had barely said they could kiss when minho had thrown himself in jisung's arms, deaf to the whistles and claps that erupted from their guests.

the kiss - passionate, loving - had tasted like mints and the slightest tint of chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff? fluff.
> 
> stream "i am you"


	10. sprinkles

the next time they locked lips had been euphoric. they had gone to usa for their honeymoon and had been pleasantly surprised to find out that a pride parade was to be held during their stay. both of them had been very excited - they were grinning the whole day by just the thought of being surrounded by people like  _them_ , people who understood them, making them feel  _normal_  after years of being told the opposite. on the d-day, they had gotten ready fast, arriving half an hour earlier than they were supposed to. they had looked around, eyes glistening with happiness upon seeing all the decorations and the people that kept getting more and more. the couple had scrambled onto one of the moving platforms, eyeing the crowd, tears from happiness threatening to spill. the loud music blasted in their ears as they had sung along - if minho had to be honest, he didn't understand the lyrics. but did that stop him? hell no. he had pulled jisung closer to him, pressing his back to the younger's chest. he had been singing loudly and had started dancing with his husband as they both had laughed. it had been amazing. jisung had turned minho around, gently placing his palms on the older's hips, and had shushed him by lacing their lips.

the kiss had tasted sweet - like those sprinkles people put on ice cream and such.  _more precisely_ , the rainbow ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its getting pretty gay in here


	11. chocolate

the following time their lips were against each other hadn't been on a happy occasion. a few weeks before that day, jisung had been constantly tired, had no appetite, and had lost a fair amount of his weight. he hadn't wanted to go get checked, assuring his husband that he'd be  _fine._ though _,_  after he nearly passed out one day from the piercing pain in his abdomen and from the lack of food, minho had forced him into their car, speeding to the nearest hospital. and he had been right to do so. after spending hours in the large building, surrounded by nothing but sadness from the rest of the patients, they had been called into a room. frowning, they had listened to the doctor, hearts heavy as they acknowledged what he had been saying - jisung was sick. really sick. he had pancreatic ****cancer in quite the late stage. the doctor had told them that jisung would have to be checked in the hospital as soon as possible for treatment and had afterward left the two lovers alone, assuring the couple that they'd do their best to heal jisung. minho had been sitting on the hospital's bed, looking straight ahead, numb to the world around him. he hadn't moved until he had felt jisung tugging his arm, calling his name through choked sobs, and that's when the thought that jisung was sick had sunk in. he had turned towards his husband, dragging him into a hug and letting jisung cry into his chest. he had peppered little kisses on the younger's head, telling him through his own tears that he's strong, that he'd fight it, that they're in this together. jisung had looked up from his place on minho's chest, eyes red and cheeks wet from the tears.

the kiss had tasted like the chocolate jisung had munched on earlier - mere minutes before the heartbreaking news had arrived.


	12. water

the next time minho felt jisung's soft lips against his own had been their last time  _as one_  before jisung had to stay in the hospital. they had been showering together - jisung being exhausted from the sickness and minho from his work, but that had been brushed aside as minho had felt the younger's slender fingers run across his body, touching the skin softly. that had gone on for a while; in the end, minho had his arms up the wall to keep himself steady, jisung's chest pressed against his back; slow, filled with love thrusts making minho's body shake from the adornation he felt towards jisung and how unfair it was that the younger had gotten sick. jisung had gently nibbled on minho's ear, hands roaming around the older's beautiful body, both of them sweaty despite the water from the shower. minho had rested his forehead on the wall, gasping at the feeling of him and jisung together. finally, panting, minho had collapsed on the bathroom's floor, letting jisung gently run the soap against the older's body and rubbing the shampoo in his dark hair. he had almost fallen asleep -  _almost_. he had been awake enough to see jisung's soft smile through his eyelashes and feel him scoot closer, stopping the shower and placing his arm on minho's waist.

the kiss had tasted like hot water and sweat, their lips molding together slowly, softly, as they let themselves forget - at least for a while - the fact that jisung was  _not_  okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back with my soft smut cause we need more
> 
> also i have a jilix fic out if anyone would like to check it out ??


	13. strawberry

the next time they locked lips had been when jisung had had to shave his hair. he had been in the hospital for quite a while, and the chemo had finally said it's word, causing his fluffy black hair to start falling off. he had tried to hide it from his husband, afraid that minho would think he was ugly. but the older has found out soon - they had been cuddling on jisung's hospital bed, watching a movie and munching on some strawberries, minho running his fingers through the younger's soft locks. his eyes had widened as he had realized that the hair stayed between his fingers, and with a painful sigh, he had asked his husband if he needed help to shave it off. sniffling, jisung had nodded, slowly walking towards the bathroom and plopping down on the chair in front of the mirror. right as minho had gone to turn on the hair trimmer, jisung had grabbed his wrist, asking him through teary eyes the question that had haunted him for a while -  _"am i going to be too ugly for you?"._  minho had chuckled, shaking his head.  _"you'll always be the most beautiful to me,"_ he had assured the younger, squeezing his hand softly as he'd turned the hair trimmer on and had gotten to work. after he had been done, he'd placed a kiss on jisung's freshly shaved head, staring at their reflection in the mirror and smiling lovingly at the boy he loved. the younger had turned his face towards him, bringing minho down by the collar of his shirt.

the kiss had tasted sweet - like strawberries. jisung had smiled into it - he'd felt so,  _so_  lucky to have such a caring person as his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i-if anyone stans ateez i have a yeosang x san fic out?? uwu


	14. cheesecake

the next time their tips danced together had been mixed with a lot of different emotions - hatred, love, grief, longing, but also happiness. it had all been because - after years - jisung had finally met his parents again. and that had been upon their wish to see their son, which had made jisung burst into tears the second they had walked into the hospital room. minho had been staying aside, letting them catch up with each other - though, he had been ready to kick them out if they dared to do something to his husband; just because they had seemed to have gotten better at being people, it didn't mean he had forgiven them - the day when jisung had been kicked out was still in his mind, despite it happening years ago. the younger boy's parents stayed for a long time with the two of them, and jisung was over the edge. he had missed them a lot even though they were so rough with him when he had come out - so he had been so happy to see them again, and that this time, they had accepted him. and after they had left - it had taken a lot of convincing, but jisung had to rest - the younger boy called for his husband and through teary eyes, he had pulled him down until their lips had met each other.

the kiss had tasted like cheesecake - jisung's favorite - because his parents had brought him some, and the boy had already eaten it. minho had smiled, letting out a chuckle in jisung's mouth - it was all so sweet, gentle, and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back with crappy updates


	15. salt

the last time minho felt those chapped lips against his own would always be bittersweet. it had happened roughly two years after jisung had been diagnosed with cancer; minho had been sat on the younger's bed, gently playing with jisung's fingers, a heavy, tense silence filling the room - the results from jisung's last tests hadn't been pretty. the couple had known that it would happen soon, but neither of them had voiced it out. instead, minho had called jisung's name softly, slowly bringing his hand up to caress the younger's pale cheek. he'd tried to tell him  _"it's okay, sungie. if you don't want to fight anymore, i'll understand you. you did well. i love you"_ , but instead, all he'd managed to choke out had been a weak  _"please hold on"_ ,  trying his best to fight back the tears - and failing at it. jisung's own sobs had followed soon after, silently streaming down the fragile boy's face. minho had hugged him, sobbing into the male's chest, soaking the younger's pajamas. he had felt jisung wrap his arms around him, gently massaging his back, and minho cried. cried until there were no tears left. cried until jisung had been too tired to comfort him anymore. cried until he couldn't keep going as well. cried until jisung had whispered his name, begging minho to kiss him. and minho obliged.

the kiss had tasted different; it had been salty from all the tears they had shed together. but they hadn't cared - at least they still had been able to feel their lips slowly molding together: soft, gentle movements and sweet nothings mumbled against each other's mouths.

they both had felt that jisung wouldn't make it through the night, but yet again, neither of them had said it out loud. they had let the kiss speak for them, the love between the two young males replacing the sadness in the room.

and minho had let jisung  _go_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the end
> 
> thank you for all the support <3


End file.
